


Sunlight

by TheKnightGarden



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightGarden/pseuds/TheKnightGarden
Summary: Hoclio is alone in the garden, until Nudari shows up and decides to talk to him.





	Sunlight

Hoclio sat in the middle of the garden and stared up at the sky. The sun wasn't real, but it did help him to imagine the warm sun rays hitting his skin. 

"I thought I'd find you here," he heard Nudari say.

Hoclio look up and spot Nudari staring down at him. His jacket was covered in dirt and his jeans looked torn and faded.

"Did you see your dad?" Hoclio asked him 

"I did. Oina visited my mom earlier. They still pin after one another after all of these years."

Nudari sat next to him and stared up at the sky. Hoclio noted that Nudari always seemed a bit down every time he visited either parent.

"I don't think I ever heard the story about your parents. How did they get separated?" Hoclio asked him.

"Mother, like always. She didn't want my parents to be together. She thought they betrayed them, so she separated them as a punishment."

Hoclio picked at the grass next to him and plucked a single flower out from the grass.

"Can you tell me the story of how you got here?" he heard Nudari request.

It was a story he didn't like to share too much, but he believes that if he talked about it, it may help move on with his past.

"I fell in love with a human. I believed that she loved me, too, so we decided to get married in secret. I guess she couldn't handle the pressure and she betrayed me. She told everyone that I kidnapped her and forced her to marry me. I guess that's why Mother made me the patron of marriage and love," Hoclio recalled.

The air was silent around them. All he could hear was the sound of birds in the distance. 

"I'm sorry you were betrayed. She broke your trust," Nudari apologized.

"Why? You didn't create them."

"Still. I should've protected all of my creations from humans."

"It's okay. I don't blame you for what happened to me."

Hoclio stared at Nudari with interest. He always thought the older god was handsome. His soft dark hair was falling over his tanned face. Nudari looked up at him and saw his dark brown eyes having a hint of gold in them. 

"So what are you in Aural's dreamscape anyway? Usually I'd find you in Ellandra's or Celino's," Nudari asked him.

"I needed somewhere to think. Aural gave me permission to use hers. She said I needed some color on my skin," he answered.

"You do know that the sun isn't right? If you want, I can take you to the mortal world and let you take in the sun's rays instead," Nudari offered.

Hoclio gave him a soft smile. "I think I'd like that. It would be nice to go to the mortal world that doesn't involve blessing weddings."

The two were silent once more. However, it didn't feel awkward to Hoclio. It felt almost comfortable. He had every urge to lay his head on Nudari's shoulder, but had to restrain himself greatly. He couldn't let the older god know that he has a stupid crush on him.

"Did you think this was what your afterlife would be?" he heard Nudari ask.

Hoclio had to think about it. It wasn't ideal, but he wouldn't complain about it.

"Honestly? I never knew it could be this way."

"I'd that bad or good?"

"I think it's a good thing. Even though I'm a god and will be remembered for years, I like it here. I like the friends I've made here."  _ I like you. _

"I'm glad. I think I'll leave you here for now. Mother only granted me an hour of my time until I go back to work," Nudari said.

"You spent your hour out here with me?" Hoclio asked. "Why?"

Nudari got up from the grass and gave him a smile. "Do I need a reason?"

The older god left the simulation, leaving Hoclio alone with his thoughts. Maybe there is hope for him after all.


End file.
